Dr. Letz Shake
"Shake" redirects here. Not to be confused with Letz Shake. "I love watching a group battle, in all its chaos. But those fighters... Poor things... They never had a chance. And where's the fun in that? The bodies of the fallen. Stiffening trophies for the winner. But the real hero hasn't even fought yet... And there was much to reveal." ''--Sylvia Christel on Dr. Letz Shake Dr. Letz Shake (ドクター・レッツ・シェイク, Dokutaa Rettsu Sheiku) is a character in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series. He was a scientist credited with inventing the Earthquake Maker, a war weapon previously owned by the LB. Army. Shake's brain was transplanted into the machine at some point, after which it became a weapon used by the United Assassins Association member Letz Shake. While under Letz Shake's ownership, it is implied that Shake's brain gives the Earthquake Maker some degree of sentience, as his automated voice can be heard calculating aloud the cycle ratio of the machine's "Disaster Blaster" attack. Later however, it is revealed that Shake is in fact fully aware of his condition; he even laments over being restricted by having a human's brain. He and Letz Shake are bisected by Henry in an anticlimactic fashion just as the Ranking Battle with Travis Touchdown begins. Three years later, Dr. Shake reemerges solo as the tenth-ranked assassin in the UAA. He is also shown to have somehow exacted revenge on Henry, having him frozen in carbonite and mounted to the hull of his replacement "body," apparently the work of the LB. Air Force. During a UAA battle royale, Shake vaporizes the twelve assassins directly beneath him in rank. When Touchdown's turn is called and he enters the arena, he and Shake have a showdown, where Shake explodes after Touchdown's beam katana is driven through his exposed brain. Name Shake is introduced in No More Heroes, where he is credited under the name "Dr. Shake." This led to some confusion upon the release of the game's sequel, Desperate Struggle, which refers to him as "Dr. Letz Shake" on several occasions, and as simply "Letz Shake" on another, as players commonly mistook this to mean the No More Heroes character Letz Shake had been redesigned with the appearance of Dr. Shake. In an interview with Game Informer, series creator SUDA51 unknowingly dispelled the confusion by namedropping the character when professing that, "Another character I liked from NMH1 was Doctor Shake, a boss character that players couldn't fight in NMH1. I wanted fans to actually be able to play against this character this time around."Afterwords: No More Heroes 2. Phil Kollar. Game Informer. February 11, 2010. Personality In his first appearance while being employed as the weapon of Letz Shake, Shake has relatively no personality and speaks in an automated voice declaring the processes of the Earthquake Maker. After Shake's revival and repair, he joins the UAA without Letz Shake, and during this appearance he is shown to be completely sentient, even going so far as to take revenge on Henry and targeting Touchdown, which even Shake believes to be an illogical act resulting from his having a human brain. At this point in the story, Shake has a tendency to pronounce punctuation and onomatopoeias; he punctuates questions by saying "question mark," and says emotive phrases such as "surprised gasp" and "devilish laughter" without actually expressing them. After Shake is redesigned he also becomes more adept in combat, taking as few as three countdowns to generate tremors, rather than the initial preparation process of 10 countdowns. Trading cards Dr. Shake appears on two trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are Trading Card No. 72 and Trading Card No. 141. Trivia * Dr. Shake's name mirrors his invention, the Earthquake Maker's ability to shake the Earth with great force. * In No More Heroes, Letz Shake orders the Earthquake Maker to activate "CELL Pistons" and "Trinity Pistons," a reference to the PlayStation 3's cell microprocessor and the Xbox 360's Trinity engine. Interestingly, the game, which was originally exclusive to Wii, was ported to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2010. * Shake's habit of pronouncing onomatopoeias and punctuation marks is similar to that of the Elcor, an alien race in the Mass Effect series, who state the emotional tone of their voice before speaking. * Dr. Shake's long, drawn out charging sequence is similar to the charge-up sequences seen in space opera anime titles. * Not counting the last form of Jasper Batt Jr., Dr. Letz Shake is the largest-sized boss in the game. References Category:Bosses in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:United Assassins Association